Dixontopian Alliance
The Dixontopian Alliance Main Website This is the main site of the DA Current King :King Dixon Dixontopia. The Dixontopian Alliance is currently allied with: International Allied States Members of the Dixontopian Alliance Dixontopia. King of Dixontopia North Dixontopia High Council (Head of Internal Affairs) jamesey royal corps of advisors '' (Internal Advisor)'' Welsh Republic High Council (Head of Law Enforcement) Lapsang Souchong Ruddopia High Council (Head of Foreign Affairs) Brewland Willy Land royal corps of advisors '' (Recruitment Advisor)'' New Czap Erinto Condolia zooloo nation The Dixontopian Alliance Charter I. Preamble This document is hereby created to protect the rights and freedoms of the sovereign nations of the Dixontopian Alliance and govern the parameters of their interaction. We are a new alliance which supports each other in matters concerning defense, prosperity and sticky situations. II. Membership A. Requirements Membership in the Dixontopian Alliance (DA) is open to all members of the Cybernations community not currently members of or at war with a member of the Dixontopian alliance. While the official color of the DA is red, and transfer to this team is recommended for all members, it is not a mandatory criterion for admission. B. Applications All applicants to the DA must submit the following information 1. Name of Nation 2. Name of Nation Ruler This information can be submitted via e-mail to via PM to this account. C. Expulsion Any member may be expelled by the king for reasons including, but not limited to: 1. Declarations of war on a DA member 2. Forwarding information to other alliances 3. Taking actions considered to oppose the best interest of the DA 4. Disloyalty ( This is defined at the descrtion of the king) III. Government A. King The King is the ultimate leader of the DA, in charge of overseeing the everyday affairs of the alliance, heading the government, and representing the alliance in international affairs. His duty is the protection and advancement of the alliance at all costs. Duties: The King is responsible for the establishment and overseeing of all elections and votes of the general assembly. The king shall 1. Appoint one member of the High council 2. Make decisions about the DA Term of office: The king enjoys an unlimited term of office so long as he wishes to serve. B. High Council Members: The High Council shall be comprised of 3 members. The first member is selected by the King. The other members are voted for by the DA members at Every 2 Months. Duties:The high council holds power that can influence all decisions concerning the actions and mission statement of the DA. Although the King makes the majority of decisions for the alliance, if all the High counsil object, then the action will not be taken, Action may include 2. Approve decisions to declare war 3. Decide on expulsion or other punishments for members who violate the rules of the alliance 4. Approve the establishment or elimination of secretary decisions as seen fit. 5. Approve all treaties with foreign alliances 6. Approve Donations Term of office: Elected members of the High Council shall serve terms of 2 months. C. Advisors Any member of the alliance may campaign for or be recommended for a Advisory position by email. After deliberation over potential candidates, a advisors shall be chosen by the King. Members of the High Council and the king may serve as Advisors. Advisor of Defense: is responsible for Advising 1. Organization of attacks during times of war 2. Formation of strategy for wars 3. Gathering of war-related intelligence. Advisor of the Interior: This Advisor is in charge of bureaucratic affairs within the alliance. He shall be in charge of: 1. Forming and keeping a list of all active members 2. Organizing trades within the alliance 3. Advises the acceptance or denial of new members (in communication with the king) Term of office: Secretaries shall serve terms of 2 month. High Council: Any member of the alliance may petition to the King to have an elected member of the High Council removed from office for treason or other offenses similar to the conditions for expulsion. If a vote is warranted, the issue will be submitted to the General Assembly for a Yes/No vote. When the 48 hour voting period is complete, a 3/5 majority will be sufficient to impeach. ---- Dixontopian Law Laws concerning the future of Dixontopia. Article 1; The colour independents Act - the Dixontopian alliance is and will always be colour independent and will always except members regardless of prior alliances or teams, the exception to this law if an applicant is at war with a current member state and the candidate initiated the war. Article 2; The statute of council and advisory regulations - Every member of the alliances governing body, namely the high council and the royal corps of advisors, swears to uphold the high standards of Dixontopia an to not be swayed or influence in any vote by external or internal factors. Laws concerning the members of Dixontop Article 1; The outlaw law – any member state found to be collaborating (in a manner other than trading) with any member of another alliance, which does not hold a current treaty with Dixontopia or without written authorization from the king or a member of the high council, shall hereby be outlawed from our great union and prohibited from communication and trade with a current member state, or the outlawed nation shall suffer the force of the combined armies of Dixontopia in accordance with all applicable laws. The member states case shall be put before the high council for trial and once a majority vote decides the outlaw law should be evoked, can never be revoked. Article 2; The democratic standards act - every person who gives or offers, corruptly, to a council member, advisor or any other person, a loan, reward, advantage or benefit of any kind, or uses violence or threats of violence against a council member or any other person, nation, or alliance, with intent that the council member should, abstain from voting, vote in favour of or against a sanction, aid in procuring or preventing the adoption of a motion, or perform or fail to perform an official act, is guilty of an offence in violation of this act and can be dealt with under the outlaw law. Trade and commerce. Article 1; The trade practise agreement – Any member state who excepts money in return for trade from any nation, dixontopian or otherwise, is hereby bound by there contract, unless the other nation is extradited from the union under the outlaw law, or by a majority vote by the council. Article 2; The wartime aid act – Any member nation who is at war can clame aid from the alliance on the condition that the following terms are met, The war was not initiated by the nation, the war does not conflict with any treaty currently held by the alliance unless that treaty was broken by the war itself. Wartime. Article 1; The unsanctioned war act – Every war must be logged in the Current Wars forum as soon as possible (or how will we know where the fun is). Article 2; The nuclear weapon licence – Any nuclear weapon perchance will need to be registered with the high council or the Advisor of Defence and placed on the nuclear weapon register, the dixontopian alliance supports the use of any weapon that will serve as better protection to its members. Article 3; The union treaty – Every alliance member who knowingly and wilfully attacks or influences others to attack another member nation is in breach of the dixontopian charter, and will be punished in accordance with the guidelines set in place in that, any nation that intervenes and stops any attack on a fellow nation of Dixon will be rewarded by the alliance. Article 4; Full alliance war pact – If an alliance declares war with our alliance then every member who is able is required to fight along side each other, until the war is resolved. The only way for our alliance to declare war on another alliance is by a unanimous vote by the council and a majority vote by the advisors. State of emergency. The emergency power act The emergency power act gives the king the absolute rite to take total control of the union and override the high council and advisors in a state of emergency. A state of emergency is defined as a time when the alliance needs actions to be enacted faster than the democratic voting process can take place, the state of emergency is declared over by a unanimous vote by the council or the decision of the king himself. The high council can evoke a state of emergency by a majority vote. Corruption within the council. Every council member who, corruptly, • accepts or obtains, • agrees to accept, • attempts to obtain, for himself or any other person, nation, or alliance any loan, reward, advantage or benefit for the purpose of to interfere with the administration of council affairs, to procure or prevent the implementation of a law or event or to fail to perform an official duty, is guilty of an offence in violation of the statute of council and advisory regulations. Corruption within the Royal corps of advisors. Every Advisor member who, corruptly, • accepts or obtains, • agrees to accept, • attempts to obtain, for himself or any other person, nation, or alliance any loan, reward, advantage or benefit for the purpose of to interfere with the administration of council affairs, to procure or prevent the implementation of a law or event or to fail to perform an official duty, is guilty of an offence in violation of the statute of council and advisory regulations. Removal of the king. Section 1; Forced abdication powers - Allough the king/Queen can remain in there position as long as they wish there are several circumstances where the position of king/Queen can be handed to some one else these include law braking and the non existence of the king/Queens nation. The removal of the king must be decided by a unanimous vote of the high council and a majority vote of the royal corps of advisors, and the replacement decided by a majority vote by all member nations. Section 2; Voluntary abdication restrictions – the King/Queen may not voluntarily abdicate during a full alliance war as defined in the full alliance war pact, as this could seriously weaken the alliance. Forced abdication powers still apply during a full alliance war. violations of laws. Any violation Dixontopian laws will result in a punishment up to and including the outlawing of the offending nation to be decided by the king and council, the exception to this is if the member has a signed letter of authorization from the king and council. Signed… King Dixon – The king. Governor Saunders – Council representative one. Daniel Kumar - Council representative two.